Say Yes to The DressPlease?
by SweetXcandyX
Summary: We all know Keller. It would be in our dreams just to see her in a dress. But what happens when The girls of Circles Daybreak dragges her all the way to Kleinfeild? The Place where BRIDES finds their dream gown. Crappy summmery better story!


_**Short one shot for galen and keller .. haha for the record, i did this very late at night so please excuse any mistakes or what ever. And if some of you have never seen Say yes to the Dress, its a show on TLC where brides find their perfect dress with the help of their consultants**_

_**Ok so um this is ALSO part of the series or what ever called " Another Victory" also by me. If you wanna see the previous chapter(s) go check out Another Victory by SweetXcandyX chapter one is about Jez and Morgead but NOT about Say Yes to the Dress. Thankkks  
**_

_**so..please REVIEW!**_

_**-candy**_

Say Yes to the Dress

Keller Had never heard anything worst in her entire life.

"Well?! What do you think?! Shrieked the copper headed Pixie as she bounced up and down in excitement. I didn't know what to say. I sat on the couch staring blankly into Poppy's face with my mouth opened. She stopped bouncing and crossed her arms. " Well? Aren't you excited?!"

I finally spoke, but when i did, it was more of a yell than a friendly talk. " EXCITED?! Why in HELL would you get me on _SAY YES TO THE FREAKING DRESS?!_" I became breathless after that. Poppy uncrossed her arms and leaped towards me.

" Why would i _not?!_ Your wedding is in ONE month!" she keeled before me shook my shoulders. I looked down on her and spoke in an annoyed tone.

" Yea! In ONE month! I can just wear _this_ or some blouse to my wedding! Or i can steal something from Rashel!" I scooted over to the other side of the couch and crossed my arms. Poppy stood up with her head bent down and before i knew it, she was on fire.

" ..a _BLOUSE?!_ Are you kidding me?! OK i didn't want to do this but-" Out of the blue she pulled out a walkie talkie and began shouting in it. " ASSUME PLAN B! I REPEAT PLAN B!"

My eyes widened as Rashel, Thea, Hannah and Jez burst in through my door. They turned to each other and nodded. They began walking towards me and i flung my head left and right looking for an escape. In the end i decided to get out the easy way.

Jump out the window.

I leaped out from the couch and dashed for the window. But before my fingertips could touch the polished glass, a hand caught my ankle and i fell to the floor with a "thump". I looked back to see Jez's flaming red head of hair and a smirk on her face. She claps my ankle and dragged me out the door. I caught onto the door on the way, desperately trying to hand on.

" YOU"LL NEVER TAKE ME ALVE!" I screeched as my fingers weakened and slipped from the only hope i had.

" OH YES WE WILL!" Said Hannah cooly. They dragged me down to a cab where Nilsson was the driver.

_Oh god no! _I thought as they flung me into the cab. Within seconds the cab flew across the street. I hung onto Nilson's seat and shut my eyes. Nilsson then did the most stupidest thing he could think of and opened the window. A huge blast of air hit my face and flew my hair back. I screamed and before i knew it, the cab stopped and fell back on my seat, panting.

After a few seconds, i resumed my heart beat and looked out the window. Shocked, i opened the cab door.

_There was a freaking Kleinfeild in LAS VEGAS?!_ I thought. I stared at the huge building mesmerized. I snapped out of it when Poppy pushed me through the door. There i saw an extravaganza view. Chandeliers, red carpet and brides in beautiful gowns were every where. I stood in the middle of the huge room with wide eyes.

" Ah! This must be the bride. Hello my name is Randy and this will be your consultant, Candy." I looked forward to see a young girl with black-brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was cute.

" Hello, i will be your consultant today, now how much are you guys willing to spend?" she asked us. I flashed back into reality and dashed for the exit. Jez caught me in a flash and flung me back to my position.

" $5000!" screamed Poppy. I turned my head to her, shocked.

" ARE YOU CRAZY! POPPY HOW CAN I P-" I was cut of when Candy grabbed my arm and pulled me into a room. She sat me down and dashed out the door. I sat on the chair, planning an escape from this nightmare.

" Sorry for taking so long, i had to find something extra special!" Candy squealed. I looked up from my chair to see her holding a ton of white dresses. I stood up and crossed my arms.

" No way in _HELL_ am i putting on a dress!" I yelled. She gave me a warm smile and i glared at her.

" come on! Its your wedding and wedding isn't a wedding with out your perfect dress. Come one just try four. Thats all!" she pleaded, i stared into her dark brown eyes and thought of Galen . My beloved Galen. I couldn't help but smile.

I sighed.

" Okay fine but only four! Alright?" Candy claps her hands together and squealed. The pulled a random dress from the pile gave it to me to try on. She pushed me into the dressing room and stared at the dress. It was white and puffy. _Very_ puffy. It had two thin straps and it was very tight from the waist up. I gave a deep sigh and pulled the dress on. I walked out and Candy led me to out side where Poppy, Thea, Jez, Rashel and Hannah sat. They took one look at me and gasped.

" what?" i asked them, paranoid.

" no its just...Keller you look so beautiful! Look in he mirror!" I looked into the mirror.

_Is that...me?_ The girl in the mirror was beautiful, she had wore a beautiful white gown with long straight hair tumbling down her back. I looked at the dress once more.

" uh..sorry but i don't like this one." i said,hoping Poppy would fire up again. She gave one look at me and nodded her head.

" You're right. Its just not..._you_" i smiled and Candy led me back to the room.

"DRESS NUMBA 2!" she yelled as she pulled a another dress from the pile. I sighed and brought it to the dressing room. The second dress was like a goddess dress. It had a strip of gold fabric at the waist and had a cross cross strap at the back. I pulled the dress on and walked out side. Not even making half way out, the whole group shook they heads in dislike and i rolled my eyes, walking back into the room.

" Okay you know what? Can i just leave now?" i asked Candy, she cocked her head to the side and caught my shoulders. I stared at her.

" Keller, a wedding dress isn't just some piece of white fabric. It's like, part of your life. Think of your lover when you try on the dress. Think of how much you love him. Think of just how he'll look when he sees you in it!" For once in my life, i believed her. I chocked back a tear that was brought to my eyes and nodded. She smiled and dug in the pile of dresses. She gasped.

" What happened?" i asked her. She turned around with a huge grin on her face.

" Keller! I found the PERFECT dress!" she held out a puffy dress towards me and pushed me into the changing room.

Once i was in the room, i closed my eyes. I thought of Galen. I took in a deep breath and pulled the dress on. Stepping out of the change room. Candy gasped and a tear sprung from her eyes, i smiled and made my way out. I stood in front of the mirror with my eyes still closed and ignored the gasps and sobs of the group behind me.

_Galen.._ I thought, and with one deep breath i opened my eyes.

I was speechless, i stared at the reflection of a beautiful girl. My jaw dropped and tears rolled down my cheeks. I put my fists in front of my eyes,desperately trying to stop my crying._** ( THERE WIL BE A PICTURE OF THE DRESS ONCE YOU FINISH READING!)**_

Then, i felt a small shock as warm arms found my waist. I lifted my head up and felt a warm mouth touch my cheek.

" Is this the one, Keller?"

It was Galen. I turned to look at him and met with his emerald green eyes, i chocked back a sob and smiled.

" Yes Galen. This is the one..." He smiled and within seconds, his lips met mine and i drifted away in his arms.._and_ in my new beautiful wedding dress.

From the back of the room, the group of girls shot Galen a thumbs up. Releived, Galen whispered

_Victory!_

www(DOT)maggiesottero(DOT)com/dress(DOT)aspx?pageSize=100&page=1&style=A3311LU

Keller's last dress

The Second Dress

http://www(DOT)maggiesottero(DOT)com/dress(DOT)aspx?page=3&style=JD1337

_**Don't like my choice? Put the dress you imagine or think its the perfect dress for Keller in the review box! remember to replace the . to (DOT)**_

_**Thanks =) ---Candy**_


End file.
